Sesshomaru x Female Reader
by kittykatluvur777
Summary: you are an outsider in your Clan and ran away several years ago. You end up protecting Rin, Sesshomaru's friend, and ... read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

You had been fighting 13 bear demons protecting a young girl. You were Just a Female girl, smallest in your clan, but smartest, you were the only outsider in your village. You were cleaning your dagger, And heard her screaming.

Slowly their numbers used your dagger your father had made you. It was made out of one of his claws from his demon form.  
_ slash,stab,roll under,trip kick, jump,stab,flip,slash, block,flip_.  
12 demons left  
_roll, kick , stab_  
11 demons  
_turn,stab,flip,slash,spin slash, block,protect the girl_  
8 demons  
_head butt,dropkick,dodge,block, fall,roll,flip,slash,stab,_  
7 demons.  
Blood drips from your wounds but you know that if you stopped the girl would die, and she was far too young.  
A bear demon came from behind and threw you away from the girl.  
_land on feet, run, flip over, stab_  
6 demons left.  
_spin slash, soul stealer,_  
4 demons left.  
Red clouds your vision and its harder to stand. On the other side of the meadow you were in, you see a white haired demon.  
'Shit, not another!' you think.  
_ roll slash stab block_  
Suddenly, flames erupted around the remaining demons and they were ash. You turn to see Jaken,an old friend, holding a staff.  
"Jaken?" you ask.  
"Yes? (y/n)? Lord Sesshomaru, This is (y/n). an old friend." Jaken responded, " (Y/n), this is lord Sesshomaru."  
The demon nodded and walked to the girl on the grass you were protecting.  
"Touch her and I-I-I'll attack!" you say toward him, struggling when he looks toward you.  
"You will not attack This Sesshomaru, for This Sesshomaru only sees if Little Rin is fine. Sesshomaru thanks you for helping Rin though, when me or Jaken couldn't " The demon lord said, switching point of views as he spoke. It was cute !  
You turned back to Jaken, but just a little too quickly, as black started clouding you vision, you passed out


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke in someone's was a fire and giggles, then some scolding.  
memories of what happened before flooded your mind. you involuntarily turned your head into the chest of the man holding you as you relived the death of your village. you were also empathic so you felt almost everything.  
You whimpered as the man held you, you looked up to see the golden eyes of the demon lord who called the girl "Little Rin".  
he reached towards your face to caress it, "Sesshomaru adores the bravery, and warrior in you and wishes you to join him as his mate."  
MATE?!  
"Uh-mm. Yea?" You reply. what else were you gonna say?  
"This Sesshomaru is glad" He bends down and presses his lips to yours, a feeling of rightness washed over you. And you wanted more.  
You return the kiss suddenly feeling like nothing in the world mattered, but something felt off, like something changed in you. Your hair grew longer, about waist length, and you felt you figure changing. You gasp and pull away from the kiss.  
"You are now my demon mistress (y/n). Yo are my Immortal bride, now and forever." He says to you.  
You couldn't help but smile, you look at yourself and see that your once (color) hair was now lighter, almost white, and you were skinnier than before {-if not skinny already-}.  
A large fluffy tail the color of your hair wagged behind you in excitement, Sesshomaru smiled, and kissed you kindly, "your not complete demon but half is enough dear"  
Jaken gasped and he and a confused Rin went on the 3 headed dragon (?) and with a nod from Sesshomaru, flew off.


	3. Authors note

**sorry guys! i'm going to wait before putting up the 3rd part. i rated this teen but there is a lemon next chapter. so don't like it, thats all it is... :P**

**so lemon warning on the next one**


	4. Chapter 3

You turned to sesshomaru with a confuzed look on your face. He stood not saying a word, pulled you up with him and led you to a house of a sort. Once you were inside and the door shut you were led to a large, plush, soft bed.  
You instantly realized what was happening as he pressed his lips to yours roughly, tearing your clothes reached behind you to grab your ass,causing you to moan into the kiss. You both broke the kiss for air, making you notice and blush at you being naked under him. You pulled at his clothes, suddenly needing him beyond belief. He easily complied and strippped, teasing you every now and then. You weren't a virgin, but was still nervous.  
He spread your legs putting his head between them, and lowering his mouth to your crotch. His tounge licked your clitoris and you moaned in pleasure, he did this several times causing you to reach your climaxe.  
"Sesshomaru! I-i-i need you!" you begged, just finishing your orgasm.  
"Yes my love." He positioned himself at your entrance, slowly sliding into you. the pain didn't last long and when it changed into pleasure. He started thrusting.  
Moans,gasps, and groans about being big or being tight filled the room along with the cries of yours and his names.  
Finally you had had enough and climaxed, him not long after. He pulled out of you and fell to the side. You pulled yourself into his arms,cuddling, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
"g-nite Sesshy." You mumbled into his ear.  
"night love" His voice was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep.

sorry its short. i plan on doing other stories but lord only know when :)

thanks for reading!


End file.
